Stanley
by ope-hana
Summary: Para Jessica Stanley todo iba bien en su vida como una universitaria. Solo cometió un pequeño error en acostarse con un hombre guapo, que le dejó bastante dinero y su semilla. Sin darse cuenta que en un mes ella seria madre y dejaría a una criatura huérfana. Los Cullen se enteran de la situación de Jessica, deciden ayudarla. Bella se da cuenta que la sangre de Jessica la llama.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

En el momento que escuché latir su corazón; me enamoré. Deseé dar lo mejor de mí para que esta criatura naciera.

_¿Qué de malo había en aceptar este pequeño regalo que dios me dio?_

_En ese momento no le tomé importancia, fue mi pequeño bribón quien me alertó y aprendí a no confiar en los vampiros de ojos dorados. _


	2. El retraso

**El retraso**

Enfrente del espejo confirmó las sospechas que ya estaban en su mente.

...

Estaba embarazada.

Y el tipo se había ido del departamento dejándola con todas las comodidades y varias tarjetas de crédito y débito. Con una estúpida nota que decía:

_**Te veo en un mes preciosa**_

_**Jo.**_

Lo primero que tenía que hacer, era ir a Forks para ver a su madre y pedir ayuda. Porque no era normal estar **embarazada** si apenas tenía tres días de haberse acostado con el tipo.


	3. Charlie Swan

Jessica se había hospedado en un hotel en Port ángeles. En medio del camino se enteró que sus padres habían ido a Austin Texas. Jessica se sintió muy miserable al saber que no tenía a sus padres para que le ayudaran en esta situación. Se estaba sintiendo nerviosa y estaba teniendo miedo. Salió de la habitación para ir a la farmacia, y comprar por segunda vez una prueba de embarazo. Había leído en varias revistas y páginas web que muchas mujeres tenían el embarazo psicológico. Y le pedía a todos los dioses que así fuera.

Ella no deseaba ser mamá e incluso cuando venía de vuelo vio a varias mujeres embarazadas y le dio cosa al ver el enorme vientre abultado. No, ella no estaba lista para ser mamá. Además, solo eran tres días, solo tres días de retraso. Si, fue estúpido de ella de no preguntar y no cuidarse. Fue extraño que el hombre estuviera helado, y todo pálido. Pero era un hermoso hombre, tenía los ojos grises, aunque al final Jessica podía haber jurado que eran de un color rubí.

Aún recuerda su voz angelical diciéndole que le dejaba el departamento y varios dólares al igual que varias tarjetas para lo que vaya a necesitar. Que ella era su Jessica se sintió en las nubes, era como esas películas de Hollywood. Lástima que nadie le había dicho que esa fantasía venía con un pequeño problema y era estar embarazada.

Había chocado con alguien, cuando alzó la vista vio al papá de Isabella Swan. Jessica se sonrojó y presintió que esto no era un buen augurio. No quería que nadie se entere. El jefe Swan rápido la reconoció porque empezó a saludarla.

—señorita Stanley, un gusto verla de nuevo. ¿No habías ido con tus padres a Texas?

Jessica trato de no balbucear y ponerse nerviosa. Pero fue todo lo contrario, se puso a reír cuando era una colegiala que la cachaba en la movida.

—n-no. Solo fueron mis padres, yo… yo decidí venir a Forks.

El jefe Swan asintió en compresión y la examino de pies a cabeza como buscando la verdad. — ¿Qué haces en Port ángeles? —preguntó perspicaz.

Jessica se puso de un color rojo intenso. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella?

—Me siento mal del estómago y vengo por un medicamento —mintió lo mejor posible. No quería que se entere de su pequeño embarazo psicológico—. ¿Usted que así aquí? —preguntó inocentemente. Se había enterado por su madre que el jefe Swan se había vuelto a juntar con alguien de la reserva de Quiluete. Fue el turno del jefe Swan en ponerse rojo y actuar como un adolescente.

—algo para alguien.

Jessica asintió en compresión. Ambos entraron a la farmacia y el jefe Swan compró pastillas para los cólicos y varios paquetes de toallas femeninas. Jessica trató de reírse y fingió observar los peluches que veía en la estantería.

Se despidieron un poco incomodos. Jessica se aseguró que nadie más estuviera en la farmacia, suspiró al notar que nadie más entraba. Vio a la cajera que la estaba observando y Jessica rio tontamente. Era ahora o nunca.

Compró varias pruebas de diferentes marcas, para estar cien por ciento segura de su desvarío mental. Llegó a su habitación y pidió servicio al cuarto. Entró al baño y se puso hacer varias pruebas, estaba nerviosa y expectante a que le depararía su futuro.

Positivo

Positivo

Positivo

Positivo…

Positivo…

Positivo…

Jessica rompió en llanto, no era justo, no estaba preparada por lo que estaba pasando. Cuando salió del baño se dio cuenta que su pedido ya estaba. Cuando vio la comida le dio ganas de querer vomitar. Volvió a romper en llanto, no podía creérselo. Realmente deseaba que fuera un embarazo fantasma.

Había pasado nueve días, y su panza se veía de tres meses. Estaba teniendo miedo, esto no era un embarazo normal. No podía comer nada porque todo lo devolvía. Solo la carne a medio cocer la toleraba pero hasta ella le daba asco. Llorando en su habitación estaba, no sabía qué hacer. Hace dos días había dejado el hotel donde se estaba hospedando dejando una cuenta corriente por si acaso tenía que salir de emergencia de Forks.

Diecinueve días había pasado y se veía raquítica, su enorme panza estaba enorme y se veía un embarazo de ocho meses. Jessica estaba llorando al sentir como sus huesos crujían. Les decía a la criatura que no se moviera porque le dolía. Llorando se levantó y decidió ir al bosque para terminar su vida cayendo en la espesura del bosque.

Llorando estaba en el sendero, lloraba una y otra vez porque la criatura se movió y escucho como se fracturó una costilla. Deseaba morir, no le gustaba lo que le estaba sucediendo. Rompió en llanto porque necesitaba a alguien quien la ayudara. Escuchó alguien hablarle, ella lo ignoró.

— ¿Jessica? —fue la voz sorprendida del jefe Swan quien habló.

Jessica alzó la vista y al verlo que se arrodillaba a su lado, ella se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó a llorar mientras decía.

—estoy embarazada y me está lastimando. No sé qué hacer…

—shh. Tranquila. Tranquila —dijo el jefe Swan dándole la calma que necesitaba—. Te voy a llevar con el doctor Cullen. Vamos.

Jessica hipando asintió mientras Charlie la ayudaba a levantarse y la sostenía para ayudarla a caminar. Algunos lobos de lejos la observaban y solo Charlie Swan se había percatado de ellos, de manera desapercibida les dio un leve asentimiento.

**::::::-:::::**

_**N/A:**_

_**Esta historia se trata de la vida de Jessica que se dejó seducir por un vampiro. Un vampiro que le dejó demasiado dinero y escapó del lugar para esconderse de los Vulturis. **_

_**Joham se sintió atraído por Jessica, no fue por su sangre si no porque al momento que hicieron contacto en la fiesta, Joham vio una buena candidata para implantar su semilla.**_

_**Jessica madurara en un mes y encontrara en quien puede confiar y quién no. Espero que les guste, ya que solo son siete capítulos que están en edición. **_

_**Saludos. : P**_

_**Ope-hana. **_


	4. Cullen s

Stanley

Para la familia Cullen fue extraño el acontecimiento reciente. Alguien sin proponérselo se convirtió parte de sus vidas. Era aquella persona que difundía chismes sobre ellos, esa era la que estaba a su lado en este momento. Estaba demacrada y se veía como un cadáver. Fue Charlie el padre de bella quien la encontró en el bosque, gracias a la ayuda de los lobos que estaban haciendo su guardia correspondiente. A los lobos se le hizo muy extraño verla con una enorme panza y llorando a moco extendido en el bosque, así que llamaron a Charlie. Para Charlie fue casi un shock verla en ese estado, si apenas hace quince días la había visto tan lozana y radiante. Cuando la llevó a la casa de Carlisle la chiquilla aún estaba llorando mientras se quejaba del dolor que le estaba provocando su enorme panza.

Todos la observaron cómo temiendo acercarse y que de la nada ella empiece a romper en llanto. Alice no sabía que hacer ya que de nuevo tenia migrañas y era un punto ciego para ella. Fue Carlisle quien le puso una intravenosa y le ayudaba a reajustar las costillas. Ya sabía qué hacer para que la señorita Stanley empezara a tener el pulso normal, le dio un vaso de unicel con sangre. Jasper y bella fueron los primeros en salir.

Bella nunca pensó que la sangre de Jessica oliera tan dulce, y exquisito. Tenía ganas de probarla. Jessica le recordó la criatura fatal que era. Algo para su comodidad era que estaba su marido a su lado, y la ayudó a controlar las ganas de secar a Jessica.

Esme se acercó y le dio una manta mientras le daba palabras de consuelo. Jessica estalló en llanto y se aferró a Esme.

Rosalie de nuevo empezó a acomodar un cuarto y preparar la bañera. Iba haber otro bebé en la casa y una nueva inquilina. Esperaba que Jessica no aguantara y así no la convertirían. Al final ella se quedara con el bebé. Carlisle le hacía preguntas de cómo era el tipo con quien se acostó y la tonta de Jessica explicaba que era un hombre lindo que la llenó de atenciones e incluso le había dejado dinero y un departamento en Portland.

Pobre chica… no sabía en donde se metía. Ni tan siquiera iba disfrutar del dinero. Parecía que el Karma estaba cobrándose todo a Jessica. Emmett que estaba escuchando la historia rompió a carcajadas. Esme lo terminó por regañar.

— ¿Qué es lo que estoy tomando, es una bebida energética? —preguntó mientras sorbía el vaso.

Carlisle le dio una sonrisa empática e incómoda.

—Jessica esto será difícil para ti… pero desde el momento que te involucraste con aquella persona, tu mundo cambió. Jessica, estas embarazada de un vampiro.

Ver la reacción sorprendida de Jessica era un poco inverosímil. No se desmayó, no gritó, solo asintió y se quedó ahí aturdida sin decir nada. Edward se había ido con su esposa e hija a pasar un rato en la pradera. Jasper se había ido a distraerse con su esposa, así que no podía saber cómo se sentía su paciente.

Fue Rosalie quien la llevó hacia la nueva habitación y empezó a desvestirla para poder asearla. Después que Rosalie terminó de bañar y cambiarla, la acostó en la cama. Jessica tan solo se quedó dormida. Este día tenía mucho que asimilar.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la familia se reunió en la sala. Todos estaba discutiendo que iba a pasar a continuación. Rosalie votaba por dejarla morir y quedarse con la cría, no lo había dicho en ese término, pero Edward sabía lo que quería decir. Jessica había vendido su vida y que de hecho por eso Joham le había pagado generosamente. Bella que llevaba apenas dos años como neófita apoyó a Rosalie. No quería poner en riesgo a su familia de nuevo. Y la amenaza de los Vulturis aún estaba presente, no quería exponer a su hija a más peligros.

Alice no sabía que hacer o que decir, decía que estaba neutral. Jasper estaba apoyando a Rosalie, la familia era lo primero, y no iba a exponer a Alice de nuevo. Carlisle y Esme estaban en contra. Querían hacer a Jessica parte de la familia. Edward estaba con la opinión de su esposa. Emmett por igual, y Jacob que ya era parte de la familia, estaba a favor de que Jessica no se uniera a la familia y solo se cuidaría de la criatura.

Alice presentía que esto no iba a terminar bien, vio a Edward y este negó. Alice solo suspiró y le sonrió a su esposo por brindarle la calma y la paz que necesitaba.


	5. Miedo

Stanley

Ya llevaba una semana y su panza había crecido enormemente. Consumía demasiada sangre al día, era como si estuviera sedienta y nunca se quitara esa sed. El doctor Carlisle le mencionó que ella consumió mucho más sangre de lo que cierta mujer que conocieron hace años. Jessica tan solo sonrió, se estaba adaptando a este cambio, y sin poder evitarlo sentían gran apego a la enorme panza. Se estaba encariñando con la enorme panza que se cargaba. Ella sentía unas ganas tremendas de proteger esa panza, ya que su bebé se sentía inquieto. No sabía que ya había despertado el instinto materno y le hacía estar preocupada por su futuro.

— ¿voy a morir? —preguntó ella mientras consumía otro vaso de sangre. Vio de refilón como el doctor Carlisle le daba una sonrisa de pena.

Ella lo comprendió y ya se estaba resignando. Ahora entendía por qué el sujeto le mencionó que la buscaría dentro de un mes en el departamento. Y en una semana se cumpliría el mes. Quiera llorar y culparse, pero solo sentía un enorme hueco en el pecho. Sentía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que pensaba que iba a morir en pocos días.

—Cuando muera… le podría dar mi hijo a mi madre —habló con pesadez. Ella sabía que su madre cuidaría de su pequeño bebé. Y su pequeño seria cuidado por su abuela. Quien mejor que cuidara tu hijo si no tu madre.

— ¿deseas poner en peligro a tu bebé y a tu familia? —preguntó el doctor con una voz un poco inquieta.

—mi bebé va necesitar cuidados y mi madre ya me ha cuidado y a cuidado a niños. —respondió ella con el ceño fruncido. Fue la explicación más sensata.

El doctor le dio una mirada y volteó a ver hacia la entrada que estaba Isabella observándola con una mirada nada amigable. Tenía una cara… la cara que tenía Edward cuando observaba a Isabella. En ese momento se acordó lo que una vez le dijo Mike. "Edward ve a Bella como si fuera algo comestible." Sintió pánico de que Bella le hiciera daño e inconscientemente apretó su enorme panza más a ella. No quería que su pequeño le pasara nada. Sentía las ganas de proteger a su pequeño de la amenaza.

Edward apareció en un instante y se llevó a Bella mientras le daba una mirada de pena. Jessica trató de pensar otra cosa. A los dos días de estar en la casa de los Cullen, se enteró que la familia Cullen, eran especiales aparte de ser vampiros. Edward podía leer la mente, Alice podía ver el futuro, y Jasper podía sentir las emociones y manipularlas.

Estaba repitiendo el coro de single Ladies, de Beyonce. Tenía que mantener sus pensamientos en secreto. No quería que Edward leyera todas sus inquietudes. Vio como el doctor se había ido, y ella se recostó para tomar otra pequeña siesta.

—No vayas a moverte demasiado —le dijo a su panza con si lo estuviera regañando—. Mamá va a dormirse y no quiere despertarse porque la has pateado pequeño bribón.

Jessica tomó otro poco de sangre que le dejo Carlisle y se sumió en su pequeño descanso. Había quedado dormida y otra nueva pesadilla empezaba. Había un niño sin rostro que le hablaba y cada rato le decía que huyera. Que se alejara de los monstruos. Jessica estaba en el bosque y no sabía a donde ir. Entre los arboles aparecieron varias sombras y una de ella era Bella y Rosalie. Ella despertó al ver que aquellas vampiras se lanzaron a su garganta.

Estaba sudando frio, estaba con la respiración entrecortada y su pequeña criatura se estremecía. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con la mirada perturbada de Edward. Edward la veía y veía su enorme panza. Era como su panza le causara intriga. Ella le dio cierta mirada un poco incomoda, agradeció a los cielos que Esme entrara y la ayudara a levantarse.

Después de tomar un baño, Esme le ofreció llevarla a la sala para que le diera un poco de aire. Ella asintió. Estaba en la sala y se encontró con la mirada de una niña de diez u once años. Ella no estaba tan segura, lo que le llamó la atención eran los ojos. Cuando la vio la primera vez se le hizo muy hermosa, y causaba cierta ternura. Le habían dicho que era un familiar legado de Edward. Edward y Bella la habían adoptado. Pero hoy le puso mucho más atención a lo que estaba observando. La niña si se aparecía a Edward, pero también a Bella. La niña tenía los enormes ojos saltones de Bella y el mismo color que Bella tenía antes de convertirse en vampiro.

Empezó a buscar más similitudes entre Bella y la pequeña y se sorprendió a lo que vio. Y como una confirmación de sus nuevas sospechas sintió una leve patada en su vientre. Vio como Rosalie la observaba en la entrada de la sala. Emmett le sonreía un poco incómodo. Trató de pensar en otra cosa por si acaso Edward estaba cerca.

— ¿estás bien? —preguntó Rosalie.

Ella asintió y le dio una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa.

—sí, solo que quiero regresar a la habitación. Se está moviendo demasiado y quiero estar un poco cómoda.

Fue su tonto argumento. Ella quería salir corriendo del lugar y buscar un lugar más seguro. Rosalie la cargó y la llevó a su habitación.

—gracias. —lo dijo un poco incomoda.

Ya tenía una decisión y agradecía que Alice ya no pudiera verla. Porque en estos momentos ya había trazado un plan para escapar del lugar. Tenía que ir a Port ángeles y retirar todo el dinero disponible que tenía en su cuenta. Tomar un avión hacia Canadá o Sudamérica. Un lugar alejado de los Cullen. Porque presentía que los Cullen le iban a quitar su pequeño retoño.


	6. Huida, y Nacimiento

Stanley 3

Convencerlos que la dejaran salir un poco para tomar un poco de aire fresco, fue difícil. Todos sabían que en cinco días se cumpliría el mes, y querían evitar que al caminar se lastimara más huesos. Ella solo dijo que quería pasar solo una hora sola y recordar su vida antes de dejarla.

Vio como todos los vampiros lucían un poco inseguros, vieron a Edward y Jessica solo pensaba la tranquilidad de su cuarto y sentir el frio de Forks. Así que al leer esto Edward, asintió.

—solo una hora señorita Stanley. Llévate un poco de sangre por si tienes hambre y antojo. —dijo el doctor Cullen mientras le pasaba tres paquetes de sangre donada.

Jessica asintió y siguió reproduciendo su cuarto. Rosalie le dio su convertible ya que era el más compacto. Jessica fingió estar tan emocionada y salió apresurada de la casa. Vio como Jasper la veía de la ventana con una ceja fruncida y ella decidió controlar sus emociones para que el lector empático no la descubriera. Ella le dio una sonrisa cálida y siguió manejando.

Manejó por la carretera y fingió entrar a la ciudad, fue un despiste porque en ese momento aceleró para ir como alma que lleva al diablo para ir Port ángeles. Sabía que tenía que hacerse menos de una hora para que los Cullen no la alcanzaran. Tenía el corazón latiendo precipitadamente mientras seguía pensando en una cancioncilla de moda.

—por favor no te muevas y le provoques a mamá problemas. Si no como voy a poder escapar y protegerte. —le pidió a su pequeño bribón que estaba empezando a moverse. Sintió como su pequeño entendió y se quedó quieto.

Manejó a toda velocidad e incluso estuvo a punto de derrapar por el exceso de velocidad. Cuando llegó a la entrada de port ángeles se alegró y bajo un poco la velocidad mientras recordaba donde estaba el banco. Cuando llegó al banco agradeció a los cielos que no hubiera demasiada gente en los cajeros. Ella con su tarjeta retiro la mayor cantidad disponible. No sabía si los Cullen podían rastrearla por medio de su cuenta y no quería en poner a su pequeño en peligro.

Rápido salió del banco y tomó la desviación hacia el aeropuerto. Compró un boleto a cualquier destino que en estos instantes estaban disponibles. Cuando verificó la hora en el las pantallas del aeropuerto se dio cuenta que ya había pasado una hora y cinco minutos. Quiso tranquilizarse y fingir que estaba bien. Deseó a los cielos que los de seguridad hicieran vista gorda a los paquetes de sangre que llevaba en su mochila.

Ahora que había llegado a su nuevo destino sin ningún problema, se permitió descansar. Alquiló una habitación en un motel de poca monta. Estaba checando los parques y lugares donde podría su pequeño cazar animales. Los Cullen se alimentaban de sangre animal y no de humanos. Quería sentirse fuerte, quería pensar que iba a sobrevivir al parto y poder enseñarle a su pequeño bribón a cazar. Ella quería tantas cosas, y una de ellas era vivir.

Bebió dos paquetes de sangre y sintió como las fuerzas regresaban. Su pequeño bebé se movió. Jessica sonrió y lo acarició.

—no te muevas tanto, lastimas a mamá. Y mamá ya no cuenta con la ayuda de los Cullen´s. ¿estamos?

Su pequeño vástago se movió muy poco dando entender que había entendido todo lo que su mamá había dicho. Jessica leyó los panfletos y decidió que era hora de ir a buscar el lugar donde nacería su pequeño bebé. Estaba en Canadá y tendría que salir a primera hora del lugar.

La renta de la cabaña era un poco cara pero para ella ya no tenía importancia. De hecho la mayoría del dinero lo utilizó comprando sangre ilegalmente. Bebió cinco paquetes de sangre para poder resistir el cansancio que ya tenía. Tenía que salir del lugar e internarse en el bosque, porque estaba segura que en unas horas colapsaría y su pequeña criatura nacería.

Caminando a paso tortuga vio que ya estaba atardeciendo y apenas había llegado a lo profundo del bosque. Ya no podía hacer más. Lloró porque realmente no sabía qué hacer. Solo sabía que tenía que inyectarse la morfina para que no sintiera su cuerpo desgarrarse en el momento del alumbramiento.

Con las manos temblorosas sacó de su mochila un paquete de jeringas y ampolletas. Le había preguntado a la enfermera que le vendió la sangre si le podía preguntar a un doctor cuanto de morfina podía tomar si sentía demasiado dolor en las costillas y columna vertebral. La enfermera le dijo que 2ml por vía venérea, Jessica asintió y le pidió que le consiguiera una triple toma. La enfermera ya venía preparada y le dio tres cajitas con dos ampolletas de morfina. Jessica le dio más de dos mil dólares, ya que le urgía estar preparada y el tiempo se le venía.

—mamá va empezar a preparar el cuerpo, procura no moverte que mamá ya está nerviosa. ¿Estamos? —le preguntó a su panza.

Su pequeño bebé se movió ligeramente y Jessica trató de controlar las ganas de ponerse a llorar. Deseaba al menos que su pequeño sobreviviera y que antes de morir, pudiera verlo. Con las lágrimas a flor de piel empezó a rellenar dos jeringas de 3ml de morfina. Saco varios bisturís y los paquetes globulares.

Las manos le temblaban mientras buscaba la vena que le había dicho la enfermera, palpó y con un temblor insertó la jeringa, vio como perforaba su piel y parte de la vena. Antes que pinchara su vena se detuvo y empezó a inyectarse. No quería quitarse la jeringa y hacerlo de nuevo, así que se acordó de una escena de Dr. House, donde solo tenía que remover la jeringa y dejar la aguja insertada mientras ponía el otro. Fue casi un milagro que lo había hecho. Empezaba a relajarse. El medicamento ya está haciendo efecto.

Sentía como su corazón bailaba desenfrenado mientras un poco alivio se inundaba en sus facciones. Ahora lo más difícil… abrirse el vientre para que su pequeño naciera sin dificultades.

—pequeño… en unos minutos que haga efecto bien el medicamento, quiero que empieces a salir. ¿Estamos? Pueda que mamá ya no tenga fuerza… pero solo recuerda que mamá te ama y que hay sangre en esta bolsa para que te alimente por un día… y prométele a mamá que no lastimaras a los humanos como mamá. ¿Estamos?

Jessica ya no sintió su panza mover, así que junto una inhalación de valor y agarró el bisturí para que su bebé naciera. Escucho como sus huesos crujieron. Sintió un dolor suave en las caderas, pero no se acobardo cuando vio su panza moverse. Su pequeño bebé quería nacer. Estaba cayendo en la inconciencia, estaba sintiendo como sus ojos se nublaron, de cómo la sangre salía de su boca. Gritó. El medicamento no era suficiente para el dolor devastador que estaba sintiendo en sus entrañas.

Vio como una cabeza se asomaba de vientre y ella lloró. Lloró porque su criatura estaba cubierta de sangre. Porque ya no sentía la mitad de cuerpo y por su corazón estaba dejando de latir. Ella lloró porque al ver los ojos de su pequeñajo vio sus ojos. Vio cómo su pansa siguió moviéndose para revelar a otra criatura.

Jessica ya podía morir tranquila al menos sus hijos se iban a tener a ellos mismos. Quería decirles que los amaba, que estaba feliz de dar su vida por ellos. Las lágrimas siguieron saliendo, el frió del lugar la estaba poniendo tiesa, y el habla ya se había ido. Vio de lejos como un hombre pálido de ojos rojos se acercó y dijo algo que no entendió ya que la inconciencia le estaba reclamando.


	7. El vampiro misántropo

Stanley

* * *

Alistair había sentido un tirón hace un mes, era estúpido porque donde estuviera el tirón jalaba de él y lo llevaba a Norteamérica. El que no quería nada que ver con el clan de Carlisle, el tirón lo guiaba hacia él. ¿El solo quería mantenerse alejado de los Vulturis? ¿Por qué el tirón lo llevaba hacia donde estaban los problemas con esa hibrida?

Ignoró el tirón y siguió estando en Irlanda, Shioban que la había encontrado después de la "casi" batalla contra los Cullen. Le había dicho que ya no había peligro, que los Vulturis dejaron a la familia en paz. Hasta ahora, Aro había adquirido más poder con sus colecciones de dones y era un secreto a voces que la familia Cullen serían eliminados en un descuido que tuvieran.

La primera semana el tirón estaba ahí y casi le llamaba a cada instante, no importaba que estuviera buscando un lugar seguro y tirón aparecía. Trató de encerrarse así mismo en una cueva y solo cazaba cuando era indispensable.

La segunda semana sintió que el tirón se instaló en el Clan olímpico, Alistair volvió a ignorar el tirón. Se lanzó hacia las profundidades del mar para irse hacia Japón. No quería estar cerca del tirón que sentía.

Para la tercera semana a cada momento salía el tirón y él se encontraba en Rusia, ya no podía negarlo. Necesitaba saber que significaba ese jalón. A medio camino se dio cuenta que tirón se había movido y se hallaba casi en el este de Canadá. No esperó más y a toda velocidad fue en busca de ese tirón.

Ahora que lo había encontrado se llevó con una escena pintoresca. Había una joven de unos veintitantos años que estaba desangrándose, y una criatura recostada en su pecho, otra estaba saliendo de las entrañas de la mujer. La mujer tenía una cara enternecedora y adoración hacia aquellas criaturas que estaba terminando con su vida.

Sintió repulsión y se acordó de la familia Cullen y su hibrida. El tirón era demasiado fuerte, aquella chica seria su protección ante los Vulturis y aquellos engendros serian parte del plan que vaya suceder.

—Realmente espero que me lo recompenses —siseó un poco molesto por lo estaba a punto de hacer.

La mujer apestaba a analgésicos y a sangre muy dulce para su gusto. Vio como una de las criaturas lo observaba y daba un pequeño gorgoteo estilo gruñido. Alistair le gruñó y el pequeñajo replico al igual que sus otros hermanos. La mujer ya estaba en las manos de la muerte cuando él la muerde cerca del corazón, yugular, hombros y venas de las manos, eran las venas que pasaba cerca del corazón.

Alistair se molestó al ver como la chica cerró los ojos y quedaba tiesa. Vio como las criaturas empezaban a gatear hacia donde estaba el corazón de su madre. Quería alejarse del lugar e irse por donde vino, así que como un último favor hacia la mujer, el abrió la mochila que estaba ahí tirada y se dispuso a sacar el contenido. Había ropa para bebé y treinta paquetes de sangre.

La mujer no era tan estúpida, al menos. Agarró una criatura y lo envolvió en las mantas. Repitió el proceso con los tres, después de limpiar la sangre se dispuso a cambiarlos. Eran dos hembras y un varón. El trio de criaturas tenían los ojos azules como el cielo, igual que la madre. Cuando agarró a la niña se llevó una sorpresa al sentir su contacto. Vio un destello de su futuro. Y él estaba vivo, pero quienes no lo lograron fueron cierto clan.

—vaya una criatura con un regalo excepcional. Algo que Aro le fascinaría tener.

Alimentó a la pequeñaja, se le hizo agua la boca al oler la sangre que goteaba entre sus manos, ya que la chiquilla comía con cierto frenesí. Después de cinco paquetes, Alistair cogió a la otra pequeña que ya estaba llorando como una caprichosa al no ser atendida.

Alistair le gruñó para que se callara. Se dio cuenta que el engendro varón aún estaba cerca del corazón de su madre. Era como un guardián que estaba haciendo vigilia, a pesar que era un recién nacido. Después de alimentar a las dos hembras, agarró al varón para cambiarlo. Vio como las dos hembras empezaron a gatear hacia la moribunda madre, se posicionaron hacia donde estaba el latido del corazón. Eran las criaturas más raras del mundo. Vio como los pequeños híbridos empezaba a crecer de una manera bastante extraña.

Todo el día se la pasó alimentando a las criaturas, el observo como crecieron de una manera avanzada. Alistair se dejó guiar por la esencia de la humana para ver cómo se llamaba o de donde era. El olor lo llevó hacia una cabaña que estaba cerca del bosque y alejado de un lago. De un solo viaje llevo a la mujer y a las criaturas para que estuvieran encerradas en la habitación. Él ya había cumplido con su deber.

* * *

N/A:

**hoy 26 de marzo son mis cumpleaños.**

**me auto celebro actualizando los fics...**


	8. Stanley

Sentir que te quemabas no era algo cool. Jessica sentía que se estaba quemando en el fondo de un volcán en plena erupción. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo escuchaba llantos y bramidos de una criaturas angelicales.

Se estaba sintiendo más fuerte, ella lo sabía porque sabía que podía mover sus manos y los dedos de los pies. Algo que le llamó más la atención es sentir un peso en su pecho. No era frío ni tan cálido, era templado. Quería sonreír porque las palpitaciones que escuchaba eran de esa cría. Empezó a tomar conciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Se dio cuenta que las palpitaciones que escuchaba era la de sus hijos, ella recordaba solo ver a uno o dos... no estaba segura. Ahora escuchaba el palpite desenfrenado de tres criaturas. Quería sonreír por su logro, quería abrir los ojos y observar a sus pequeños. ¿Había tenido tres niños? No lo sabía exactamente que genero eran sus pequeñas criaturas.

Sus pequeños bribones, sus hijos tan obedientes y considerados.

Deseó que el ardor se quitara. Que sus pequeños dejaran de gruñirse y pelearse como criaturas salvajes. Jessica suspiró de nuevo y sintió como el ardor se alejaba. Un anhelo creció por todo su cuerpo al sentir que ya sentía más cosas que no había notado antes. Como el hecho escucha el eco que hacia los arboles por la nevada que estaba pasando.

Jessica se volvió a enfocar en sus pequeños. Uno balbuceaba, otro gruñía y otro aún seguía reclinado en su pecho. La calidez que desprendía su pequeño bribón le hacía sentir una sensación que no tenía palabras para los anhelos de la vida que le deparaba.

Sintió como todo el ardor empezaba a retraerse hacia el órgano que aún estaba trabajando; su corazón. Su corazón palpitó estrepitosamente para después dejar de funcionar.

La conversión le tomó de sorpresa que sin esperarlo inhaló aire al ver que su corazón dejó de latir. Necesitaba más aire. Respiró un sonido sordo se escuchó por su garganta. Para Jessica era extraño, tenía miedo de que cuando abriera los ojos su mundo cambiara aún más de la cuenta. Respiro de nuevo y sintió la boca hacerse seca necesitaba calmar esa enorme sed. Escuchó como sus pequeños dejaban de pelear y se deslizaron a un lado de ella. Uno de ellos barboteo sonidos de querer preguntar algo. Es ahora o nunca. Abrió los ojos y se maravilló por la enorme claridad que veía.

Sus ojos posaron por todo el lugar, si definitivamente su mundo cambio al ver su reflejo en ese florero. No era ella, aquella mujer que se deslumbraba en el reflejo era la nueva Jessica. Su mente empezó a trabajar y lo primero que tenía que hacer era ver a sus pequeños bribones.

Posó sus ojos donde estaban los leves gorgoteos. Se maravilló al ver tres hermosas criaturas. Sus hijos tenían sus ojos azules, los tres tenían sus rizos. Jessica no pudo evitarlo que se lanzó hacia ellos. Los trillizos gruñeron por la presión que estaba poniendo en su agarre. Jessica controlo más su fuerza al saber que podía lastimar a sus pequeñas criaturas.

Olió la sangre que estaba impregnada en su ropa y sintió la necesidad de beber y probar esa sangre. Tuvo que controlarse porque realmente no sabía qué hacer. Así que le pidió a los dioses que le dieran todo el autocontrol para no cometer una imprudencia con sus hijos.

Vio que arriba de la mesa había una mochila con una nota.

_Neófita_

_Creo que esto sería suficiente para saciarte. No olvides que me debes tres favores._

_Alistair._

¿Quién era Alistair? Se preguntó. No le tomó importancia y abrió la mochila para encontrar más de veinte paquetes de sangre. Entró en frenesí y empezó a perforar los paquetes y devorar ansiosamente la sangre.

Gruñó a sus hijos que también querían. Es ahí cuando el razonamiento llegó. Dejó los paquetes y abrazo a su pequeño que estaba pendiente de ella.

— ¿pequeño bribón... no han comido verdad? —le preguntó a su pequeño. Que tonta había sido, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado y tenía que darles de comer a sus pequeños.

El pequeño solo gorgoteó dando entender que no. Jessica lo tomó de los brazos y lo arrulló. Perforó un paquete y le dio a su pequeño como si lo estuviera amamantando. Agradeció a los dioses por permitirle ver a sus hijos crecer. Tenía dudas, tenía miedo... del crecimiento acelerado de sus bebés, pero lo que más le importaba era cuidarlos y protegerlos.

— ¡Qué hermoso eres! —Se deleitó al pasarle su mano por la fina capa de pelo—. Michael Stanley te llamaras —le dijo a su pequeño. No era por enamoramiento adolecente, no. Era por el simple hecho que hace dos meses un hombre la había ayudado cuando no tenía efectivo. Ese hombre le dijo que se llamaba Michael y que también sabía que era pasar hambre por pagar la renta. Jessica se lo agradeció una y otra vez. Ver a su hijo le recordaba a ese hombre.

No paso ni un minuto cuando los otros pequeños se acercaron a ella exigiendo el mismo trató. Jessica estallo una carcajada de alegría por esta dicha.

Aun se sorprendía al escuchar su voz aterciopelada, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención es ver a sus criaturas queriendo llamar su atención para poder escucharla reír.

—tú vas a ser muy traviesa al igual que tu hermana. Creo que te llamare como mi madre; Sonia Stanley —volteó a ver a su otra pequeña—. Y tú te llamaras como mi padre. Justine Stanley.

Ambas criaturas soltaron unas risas angelicales. Jessica tenía tantas ganas de llorar. Después de darles de comer, bañarlos y cambiarlos. Los trillizos se quedaron dormidos en las manos de su madre.

Para Jessica este día sería un nuevo comienzo para su eterna vida. Y sus hijos adquirirían el apellido de su padre; Stanley. Un apellido que le recordaría a su lugar donde ella consideró un hogar ahora que había pasado por varios cosas.

Fin.

**:::::::**

N/A:

Bueno, les había dicho que iba ser breve este fic. Y será mi primer fic de twilight que ha sido completada. Deje un final abierto… para que ustedes decidan como terminarla.

Jessica pasó de la inmadurez hacia la responsabilidad. Eso pasa cuando tienes una criatura en tu cuerpo (embarazo) todas las madres pasan de diferentes formas. Unas les lega el veinte desde al principio algunas dentro de unos años cuando ven que sus hijos dependen de ustedes. Por el amor a sus hijos ella fue capaz de controlarse y resistirse el pulso de lastimarlos.

Aqui puse a los Cullen como unos desalmados... pero si leen los libros los Cullen solo se preocupan por ellos mismos. ¿Que hay de los humanos que salen lastimados? y se dicen amar a los humanos. a lo mejor estoy errando pero ese es mi punto de vista. es mio no el de ustedes.

psdta: ya mencione con hoy son mis cumpleaños :P


End file.
